Disparition
by Maelyna
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un papa-poule protecteur et râleur s'inquiète pour son petit chat qui n'est pas encore rentré ? Un soirée difficile pour le 5-0 en perspective.
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Hawaï 5-0 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ma première fic sur cette série policière que j'aime beaucoup. Merci de prendre le temps de la découvrir et bonne lecture à vous ^^

 **Disparition**

-Calme-toi Danno, je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien et que ta fille va bientôt rentrer. Elle est peut-être allée chez une amie.

-Et tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait pu me prévenir non ? Ce détail a peut-être échappé à ton cerveau de Neandertal, mais aujourd'hui il existe ce qu'on appelle des portables !

-Elle n'y a peut-être pas pensé.

-Pas pensé ! Pas pensé ! Il est 20 heures et elle devrait être rentrée depuis 18 heures. Non, moi je te dis qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose !

-Et moi je te dis que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, comme d'habitude. C'est une grande fille maintenant, laisse-la se débrouiller toute seule un peu.

-Ce n'est encore qu'une adolescente ! Oh puis zut, je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute avec toi.

Daniel Williams reprit donc ses cents pas dans le salon et continua à cogiter sur les raisons du retard de Grâce. Sans même s'apercevoir que plus ça allait, plus ses explications tendaient de plus en plus vers des théories farfelues dignes de romans policiers ou de théories du complot. Il adressait quelque fois des reproches à Steve qui était complètement inutile, selon lui.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a appelé il y a une demi-heure et je suis venu uniquement au cas où tu aurais besoin de mon aide.

-Et rester assis dans le fauteuil de mon salon c'est une bonne manière de m'aider selon toi ? Tu ne pourrais pas, par exemple…

-Alerter toutes les polices du secteur pour qu'elles se lancent à la recherche d'une gamine qui a peut-être juste oublié l'heure.

-Et elle a peut-être oublié que lorsque le soleil se couche c'est qu'il fait nuit et qu'à ce moment-là elle doit m'appeler si elle rentre tard ? T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un demeuré pareil dans les jambes !

Et Daniel repartit dans ses grommellements tandis que Steve levait les bras au ciel, fatigué par le pessimisme de son coéquipier.

-Chin et Kono devraient bientôt arriver.

-Tu les as appelés ?

-Oui, pour leur demander de vérifier s'il ne s'était pas produit quelque chose impliquant une jeune ado de l'âge de Grace. Parce que oui contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je sais prendre des mesures pour me renseigner sur les gens.

-Ouaip, même les Cro-Magnon peuvent avoir des idées de génies. Et tu leur as dit de venir ici quand ils auront finis de vérifier ?

-Pour qu'ils m'aident à supporter ton sale caractère.

Au moment où Danny allait répondre, des coups retentirent depuis la porte d'entrée. Les deux cousins avaient choisi ce moment-là pour arriver, porteurs de nouvelles. Ils n'avaient pas trouvés de rapports de police très récents impliquant des enfants de l'âge de la fille de Danno. Ils n'avaient par contre trouvé aucune trace de ladite jeune adolescente. Chin suggéra que Danny appelle toutes les amies de sa fille pour savoir si elle était chez l'une d'entre-elles.

-Pendant ce temps avec Kono, on va quadriller les rues pour voir si elle n'est pas tout simplement sur le chemin du retour.

-Euh, tu es sûr Steve ?

-Ton cousin a plus de patience que moi, et si on reste ici cet abruti est fichu de nous crier dessus parce qu'on ne fait rien. Allez viens.

-Comment ? Je ne hurle pas, moi répondit le concerné piqué au vif par cette remarque.

-Après tout nous aurons plus de chance de la retrouver rapidement, et s'il se passe quelque chose nous pourrons intervenir. Je viens avec toi Steve.

-… Elle a bien dit qu'il risquait d'arriver quelque chose à Grace ? Demanda Danny en levant le nez de son portable son inquiétude grimpa d'un cran supplémentaire à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son petit chat adoré. Mais au moins ses amis étaient là et l'aidaient.

Chin eu une brève vision de la tâche qui l'attendait. Faire de son mieux pour que Danno ne leur fasse pas une grosse crise d'angoisse et apaiser ses moments de paniques comme celui qui se profilait déjà à l'horizon à cause des dires de la jeune Hawaïenne ne serait pas simple. Il lui assura ensuite a Danny que sa cousine n'avait fait qu'émettre une hypothèse, Grace allait sans doute très bien.

-Tu devrais peut-être appeler chez les filles avec qui elle passe le plus de temps. Tu sais ce qu'elle était partie faire pendant ton absence ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Steve et Kono étaient sortis dans les rues pour essayer de retrouver Grace. Les deux enquêteurs avaient décidés de se séparer pour augmenter leurs chances de réussite. Même s'ils pensaient tous deux que leur coéquipier faisait des montagnes de pas grand-chose, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas écarter le risque que quelque chose se soit produit. Les jeunes filles comme Grace étaient malheureusement des proies faciles pour les éventuels kidnappeurs ou autres bandits dans le même genre.

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Steve à Kono.

-Non, rien de mon côté. Et toi ?

-Rien non plus. Et je ne vois pas où elle pourrait être.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Chin et Danno avaient essayé tous les numéros des copines de Grace et même ceux de ses autres camarades de classe. Chou blanc, aucun résultat. Ce qui n'avait pas amélioré l'humeur du Haolé qui recommençait à râler pour tout et rien. Pendant ce temps là Chin toujours aussi impassible envisageait d'autres solutions moins... Catastrophiques que celles de Danny qui voyait des drames partout.

-Tu sais, Kono était pareille à son âge.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Merci beaucoup Chin ! J'admire ton optimisme, vraiment. Donc tu était obligé de la décrocher des arbres ou de la récupérer sur les plages parce qu'elle était encore en train de surfer ?

-Entre autre oui. Elle est grande, laisse la vivre sa vie. Elle a le droit de respirer, non ?

-Elle n'a que 12 ans !

-Toi à ton âge tu rentrais sans doute avec des vêtements troués ou à 10 heures du soir sans prévenir tes parents.

Danny ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que son collègue disait la vérité à son sujet. Néanmoins il entreprit de l'asticoter pour lui faire payer.

-Ah bravo, dans le mille ! Tu as une boule de cristal sur toi ? Et toi tu as déjà essayé d'emprunter la moto de ton père pour t'offrir un petit tour dans les rues, ni vu ni connu.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, le hawaïen sourit à son tour, et après ça j'ai été privé d'argent de poche et de sorties pendant deux mois.

-J'aurais aimé voir tient !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Steve et Kono continuaient à chercher en élargissant leur champ d'investigation. Mais toujours aucune trace de la jeune fille et il était maintenant 21h30. Ils commençaient eux aussi à craindre que le pire était arrivé. Ou alors, Danny commençait à déteindre sur eux. C'était bien possible selon McGarrett qui préférait toujours croire qu'il n'était rien à arrivé à la jeune fille. Au bout d'une autre demi-heure, Kono revint vers Steve.

-Écoute ça ! Je viens d'interroger un passant. Apparemment il aurait entendu des cris d'adolescentes ainsi qu'une voiture démarrer à toute vitesse il y a quelques minutes à peine. Ils étaient en train de quitter la ville.

-Est-ce qu'il a vu où est-ce qu'il se dirigeait ?

-Dans la direction de Kaawa.

-Prévient les police du secteur, qu'elles bouclent les entrées et les sorties de la ville, moi je fonce chercher la voiture et on se lance à sa poursuite.

-Tu penses qu'il peut s'agir de Grace. ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Chin et Danno.

-Et si nous allions voir Kamekona ? Proposa Chin.

-Quoi ? Tu as envie de crevettes ? Mais tu es pire que Steve en fait ! Comment peux-tu avoir envie de crevettes ?

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de crevettes, je me dis juste qu'il pourrait l'avoir vu ou qu'il sait quelque chose à son sujet.

-Et pourquoi elle serait allée voir « 15 tonnes » ?

Chin répondit que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, qu'ils prendraient leurs portables pour qu'on puisse les appeler et laisseraient un mot à Grace au cas où elle rentrerait. Se rendant à ses arguments, Danno écrivit le mot et les deux policiers se rendirent chez le vendeur de crevettes. Ce dernier était justement en train de plier sa boutique pour la nuit.

-Tiens, le 5-0. Alors comment allez-vous mes frères?

-Ça va. Mahalo Kamekona.

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu mon petit chat ?

-Tu as adopté un petit chat, mon frère ? De quelle espèce s'agit-il ? Et je croyais que tu étais allergique...

-Mais non, bougre d'âne ! Je te parle de mon petit chat ! Ma fierté, ma joie, ma...

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que Grace a disparu et que nous essayons de la retrouver. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? Demanda calmement Chin, coupant court au monologue de Danny.

-Ah Grace ! Oui, je l'ai vu ce soir. Elle est venue manger quelques crevettes en compagnie d'un garçon. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre tous les deux. Répondit le vendeur en souriant.

-Avec un quoi ! S'exclama Danny qui ne souriait pas du tout.

-Avec un garçon, répondit l'autre calmement, elle n'avait pas l'air en danger. Ne fais pas cette tête mon frère, tu devrais être content pour elle. Elle est en âge de faire ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce vous avez tous à prétendre savoir ce qu'elle est en âge de faire ! Je suis son père ! Je suis quand même le mieux placer pour le savoir, non ! C'est vous qui lui changiez ses couches culottes quand elle était petite ?! C'est vous qui...

-Ce que je dis, c'est qu'elle a le droit de faire des choses toute seule. Tient, prends quelques crevettes. C'est les dernières qui me restent, je vous les fais à moitié prix. C'est une affaire !

-J'EN VEUX PAS DE TES CREVETTES ! JE VEUX MA FILLE !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Danny laissa les deux Hawaïens derrière lui. Ces derniers, accoudés sur le comptoir, échangèrent un regard blasé et attristé. Quand il était question de sa fille, leur ami avait vraiment tendance à oublier toute forme de retenue. Le portable de Chin se mit à sonner et ce dernier décrocha. C'était Steve qui lui annonçait qu'ils étaient en train de filer un éventuel kidnappeur avec Kono. Ce serait une jeune fille qui aurait été enlevée.

-De l'âge de Grace ?

-Le témoin n'a pu voir ni la fille, ni son ravisseur. Et vous vous êtes où ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Grace ?

-Nous sommes chez Kamekona, il dit avoir vu Grace avec un garçon. Je te laisse imaginer la réaction de Danny.

Chin jeta un regard à son coéquipier qui était maintenant rendu à la sortie du stand. Il adressa un signe à Kamekona puis entreprit de suivre son coéquipier afin de ne pas le perdre de vue tout en continuant de parler avec le commandant. Ce dernier lui demandait de ne rien dire à Daniel tant qu'il n'était pas calmé. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'un papa-poule en pleine crise de nerfs sur les bras. Le papa-poule en question rentra chez lui et se tourna vers Chin Ho. Il résuma d'un ton étrangement calme comparé à l'explosion qui avait précédée.

-Il est bientôt 10 heures du soir, Grace n'est toujours pas rentrée et maintenant j'apprends qu'elle sort avec un garçon. Je vais m'enterrer ou inventer une machine à remonter dans le temps. Salut !

-Elle passait peut-être juste du temps avec un ami.

-En pleine soirée ! Sans m'avoir averti !

Il avait vu juste, le calme n'était en fait là que pour masquer toute l'inquiétude qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de Danny. Lui parler de l'enlèvement n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-Elle ne voulait sans doute pas que tu t'inquiètes ou que tu lui interdises d'y aller. Elle te connaît bien Danny.

Daniel ne répondit pas, et devant son visage fermé il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Comprenant son inquiétude, Chin lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était là pour le soutenir au besoin. Intérieurement il espérait que la fille qui avait été enlevée ne soit pas Grace, et que s'il s'agissait d'elle Steve et Kono parviendraient à la sauver. Danno quant à lui était monté dans la chambre de Grace et s'était installé à l'ordinateur de sa fille.

-Je ne devrais pas faire ça, Grace m'en voudrait. Mais il faut que je sache ce qu'elle a fait. Si elle est sorti avec un garçon, ils ont dû régler ça par mail.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle aura envie de se marier. » Soupira intérieurement Chin, adossé contre la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille et pressentant déjà les catastrophes.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à éplucher et ré-éplucher les mails de Grace et avoir farfouillé son historique pour voir sur quels sites elle allait, Danno paraissait sur le point de jeter l'éponge. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, pas de mail avec un garçon, sa fille n'allait pas sur des sites de rencontre en ligne ou d'autres sites interdits, et Steve et Kono n'avaient donner aucune nouvelle de leur côté. A croire que son chaton s'était tout simplement volatilisé...

-Tu n'aurais pas une idée de génie toi ? Demanda-t-il à Chin.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons rien à faire d'autres qu'attendre et espérer.

-Espérer quoi ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-L'heure d'aller dormir pour les papas-poules ?

-Tu ne va pas commencer à te ficher de moi... J'ai pas la tête à ça.

Effectivement, Danno paraissait à bout de nerf et de force. Il n'avait même pas répondu avec sa hargne habituelle. Un peu de repos lui ferait sans doute du bien, mais l'ancien continental refuserait de se reposer tant qu'il ne saurait pas où est sa fille. Une voiture se gare dans l'allée et alerta les deux policiers. Danno était sur le point de se précipiter vers la porte pour pointer son arme sur le ou les importuns, lorsque Chin l'arrêta recommandant de rester calme tout en sortant son revolver.

-Restons sur nos positions pour le moment et attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer. C'est peut-être Grace qui rentre.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Grace ne sait pas conduire une voiture. Répliqua le blond en suivant tout de même les conseils de son ami.

La porte commença lentement à s'ouvrir et les deux policiers attendirent de voir ce qu'il allait se passer, prêts à agir au moindre danger. Le danger se présenta à eux sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 12 ans rentrant tout simplement chez elle.

-Grace ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer, j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec un garçon en pleine soirée ?

-Co... Comment tu sais ça Danno ?

-Parce que je te cherchais figure toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois que si tu rentrais tard le soir tu m'appelle pour me prévenir ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne marche pas ! Je suis furieux jeune demoiselle !

-Ton père a raison Grace, ajouta Chin plus calme mais on sentait son inquiétude, tu sais qu'on te cherchais tous. Il y a eut un enlèvement ce soir.

-Exactem.. Attend, quoi !

-Steve m'a prévenu.

-T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ! S'écria Danno, prêt à enguirlander aussi Chin pour ses petites cachotteries.

-Je suis désolée Danno. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que je passais la soirée avec un ami, je savais que tu le prendrais mal.

-Et tu aurais dû savoir que je prendrais encore plus mal le fait de ne rien savoir ! Tu mériterais que je te prive de sortie et de portable pendant un mois ! Et tu as intérêt à avoir de très bonnes notes à l'école.

A ce moment-là, Steve et Kono rentrèrent à leur tour porteurs de bonnes nouvelles. La jeune fille enlevée avait été sauvée et était maintenant de retour chez elle. Steve en voyant Grace se dirigea vers elle en commençant à la gronder à son tour. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait ?

-C'est bon Steve, le tempéra Chin, son père lui a déjà expliqué. Elle a compris et elle s'excuse.

-La fille va bien ? Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés oncle Steve et tante Kono. Fit Grace d'une voix contrite sachant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

-Tu as eu de la chance, imagine que se soit arrivé à toi.

-Je sais tante Kono. Je comprends que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, je ne le referais plus.

-On en reparlera demain, la prévint Danno parfaitement calmé, mais que ça te serve de leçon. Maintenant il n'y a plus de soucis à avoir. On pourrait peut-être manger un morceau, non ?

Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas envie de faire de la cuisine, ils se commandèrent plusieurs pizzas et finirent la soirée en riant avant d'envoyer Grace au lit autour de minuit.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ai plût ^^


End file.
